


Best Friends Being Friends Under the Highwind

by holysmotez



Series: Smotez's E-rated Cloti fics [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Best Friends, Cloti - Freeform, Crack, Creampie, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Really Great Friends, Friends to friends, Friendship, Fucking, Highwind & Chill, I hope, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimjobs, Rimming, Rough Sex, ass crack, friendship day, stupid humor, this came out more fluffy than cracked but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmotez/pseuds/holysmotez
Summary: With Meteor bearing down, and their decisive battle with Sephiroth on the morrow, two best friends do each other.  Favors.  They do each other *favors*
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Smotez's E-rated Cloti fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887094
Comments: 34
Kudos: 68





	Best Friends Being Friends Under the Highwind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dirty, filthy, stupid Highwind & Crack fic my brain cooked up after seeing that Friendship Day 2020 tweet. This is mostly intended to poke fun a bit, even though I do appreciate that their friendship *is* one of the loveliest aspects of this ship

“Cloud...Words aren’t the only thing that tells people what you’re thinking.”

Nervous, she brushes away a stray lock of her hair as the cool breeze blows past, wicking the sweat from her skin. The whisper of the wind almost drowns out the soft gasp she hears behind her from the man whom she would go to the ends of the planet for, into the mouth of oblivion itself. The man with whom she had been willing to spend her last days beside his sick bed. The man whose mere presence at her side made her fearless.

“............” he utters, eloquent as always. She hears his approach in the rustling of footsteps in the grass behind her. The breeze blows again, shooting up along the cliffside of the bluff they stand on, the Highwind looming like a guardian beast keeping watch over them. When the wind stops, so does he, so close behind her she can sense his warmth through her turned back. “Tifa…” he says, a whisper.

She turns about, coming face-to-face, diving into the endless mako-tinged blue of his eyes. “Cloud…”

He says, “You’re my friend, Tifa.”

She gulps, her mouth having gone dry, her pulse kicked up to racing. She nods. “Always.”

“My best friend,” he adds.

“Right. And you’re mine,” she affirms, but wonders where this is coming from. This close, she can tell there’s a tightness to his expression. A conflict. Hesitation. “What’s wrong?” 

He says nothing for a long moment, but then he inhales sharply, as if pulling in his courage at the same time. 

She’s not prepared for when he turns around and steps forward undoing the belt around his trousers, then _yanks_ them down to his ankles in one sharp tug. His tight, muscled ass shimmers in the waning light of the setting sun.

She starts, “Cloud, what the-”

He turns his chin, saying over his shoulder, “I’m asking you as a friend, Tifa. I want to know...what it’s like. In case we don’t make it through tomorrow.”

She can’t decide whether to look at the back of his spiky head or his amazing ass. “What _what_ is like?”

The ruddy embarrassment on his cheeks glows brighter than all the red lights in Wall Market combined when he admits, “...A tongue up my ass.”

The breeze blows again, the only sound over the otherwise deafening silence.

“You want my...my tongue up your ass?” Tifa says, having to clarify before her brain collapses in on itself.

Cloud shrugs, trembling in his embarrassment. “Nevermind,” he says, diving for his trousers to try and pull them back up.

“Wait!” she says, the word bursting out of her without a thought. Wait. “I haven’t said no…” 

Was she _really_ considering this?

Of course she was. It’s _Cloud._ The friend she would do anything for.

She takes a step forward, cautious, as if he were a forest creature about to bolt. “I’m your friend, right? You wouldn’t ask just anyone.”

Where he had his trousers bunched up in his hands starts to come loose again. He says, “That’s right. Only you, Tifa.”

“We’d still be friends, right?” she asks.

“Of course we would. That’ll never change.”

Her resolve sets. She touches her hand to the center of his broad back. “Then drop your pants.”

He shudders at that. She tries not to think about how hot he feels under her fingers. They were _friends._ Just friends, and she’s doing her friend a favor because there’s an apocalypse crashing down overhead.

He shudders again when she lets her hand trail down his back as she sinks to her knees, and her vision fills with the chiseled, creamy globes of his ass. A life of constant battle did him at least one great favor.

“Tifa?”

His voice snaps her out of her thoughts, not having realized she had been quietly staring at his ass as though a devotee kneeling before a holy statute. _Friend_ , she reminds herself. Friends don’t ogle each others’ asses. Mentally slapping herself, she says, “Sorry.”

Then, without further ceremony, she takes the mounds of his asscheeks, one in each hand, and holy shit she was actually about to do this. She feels him jerk and quake under her palms when she pulls his ass apart and reveals his puckered hole. “Just friends,” she whispers as she moves in closer, and wonders if she only imagined the noise that Cloud makes when her breath washes over him.

He’s still quivering, so she stops and leans to the side to look at him. “Try to relax,” she says.

He huffs, but then takes a deep breath. Even though it doesn’t disappear, his nervous trembling lessens, so she takes that as a sign to continue. 

The more time that she spends face-to-face with his ass, the more it hits her that she was about to eat Cloud out, and the more she really, _really_ wants to continue. 

She only massages his ass in her palms for a few seconds before she can’t resist any longer. She sticks her tongue out and leans in, making contact with the wet tip. A bullseye, despite his incessant trembling. This time, she _knows_ she didn’t imagine the moan that rips out of him. 

It doesn’t sound anything like a pained noise, but she has to check. She pulls back to ask him, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he croaks after a second. “‘S just intense. You?”

“I’m good,” she says. “Continue?”

“ _Please._ ”

Gaia, he sounds wrecked already, and she’s barely done anything. She continues, however, rallying around her dedication to him. He said that he wanted her tongue up his ass, so damn it, that’s what she’s going to give him. 

He’s still tight, though, so the ring of muscle would need some coaxing loose. She starts to massage his asscheeks again in the hopes of persuading him to loosen up, to trust her, as she starts to work her tongue in slow circles round his rim.

“Oh, fuck,” tumbles out his mouth. “Hang on.”

She waits as he jerks a foot out from his trousers, almost stumbling over himself as he opens his stance up a bit. 

The move helps her, allowing her to access the deeper center of him, where she continues to stroke and massage with her tongue. It’s salty, musky, tangy, and it’s almost as staggering as the fact that she can’t get enough of it. 

_Friend_ , she reminds herself. _Friend_ , as she abandons his asscheeks to wedge her thumb gently into where she had been licking, rubbing it through the saliva, coaxing him to open. _Friend_ , as she gathers up a mouthful of spit, then puts her lips to him and blows it out and sucks it all back in. 

“Oh shit, Tifa,” Cloud shouts, almost stumbling over himself again. She doesn’t miss a beat resuming her work when he rights himself again, holding still as she devours his ass. “You’re such a...such a great friend,” he gasps out. “The best. Please don’t stop!”

She wouldn’t dare stop right now, not if Sephiroth himself were to crash their party, because she’s finally able to wriggle her tongue deeper past his tight ring of muscle. She can’t fight the way she squirms herself, feeling ashamed at how her nipples have hardened, and how damp she’s gotten at some point while performing this friendly favor for him. She doesn’t dare stick her hand down her panties, though, fearing how it might taint their friendship if he saw her. 

But he moans loudly again and again when, little by little, she fucks her tongue inside him. Again, and again, until her jaw starts to ache and saliva starts to run down her chin, but it’s so hot, so sexy, and the sounds Cloud makes everytime she fucks her tongue into him are so fucking good that she finds herself at sudden peace with the prospect of dying tomorrow. 

Now that she thinks about it, though, a good friendship is supposed to include a measure of reciprocity. Of give and take. You scratch my back, I scratch yours type of deal. _Maybe…_

He jerks forward when she fucks her tongue inside as deep as she can, and it’s then she hears the telltale sound of wet skin sliding rapidly against wet skin. She pulls out of him completely at that, catching him as he licks over his hand, practically slobbering onto it before reaching down to jerk his cock. He freezes with his hand wrapped around himself, turning to catch her eyes. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Tifa. I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s alright,” she says, wiping her arm across her chin. She doesn’t return to his ass, however, and instead stands up, unable to go on anymore without some relief for herself. She reaches up her skirt and pulls down her panties, revealing the sopping mess she made of them. He turns around to her, eyes blown when he sees them, and the scent on the breeze is unmistakable. She says, “I was actually kind of hoping I could ask you for a favor, too.”

“Anything,” he says, so fast and so unguarded that she almost thinks maybe they weren’t just friends. A ridiculous notion, so she shakes it loose from her head. 

Looking down at his cock, she says, “I want...I think I want to be fucked like an animal, Cloud. No, I _know_ I want it.”

“Tifa…”

“I mean, since we’re probably about to go to our deaths tomorrow. I just want to experience what it’s like to get fucked like that, raw and hard. And you’re the only one I’d trust to do that.”

Cloud sways and catches himself, thrown off balance as if she had taken a swing at him. His hand still around his furiously hard cock, he says, “I don’t know, Teef. I wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“It won’t, Cloud. That you’re worried about it is what makes you such a good friend, you know?”

“Yeah…Yeah, I guess it does.”

Tifa can’t waste another second, so she turns around and drops to her knees, landing on the soft grass, presenting her dripping core to him as she hikes her skirt up her waist.

“Holy fuck,” he breathes. “But hold on. Should we use barrier materia?”

Tifa stops. Completely, as if time materia had been in play instead. Aside from her blinking as she registers the question, that is. “Barrier materia?”

“I mean, I don’t have any other protection-”

It dawns on her. Her heart swells for her adorable, ridiculous friend when she says over her shoulder, “You know that’s an urban myth, right?”

“It…? It is?”

She sees his chin dip, withering from embarrassment by the second. 

“Cloud, we could both die tomorrow. I don’t care about that. Just get over here and fuck me,” she says.

His head perks up at that, and so does his cock by the way he begins to stroke himself. “Tifa...if...if you’re sure…”

Just to show him how sure she is, she decides to stop hiking up the skirt and just slips out of her suspenders, tearing both them and the skirt off her altogether. She presents her ass now on full display, like he had done for her. 

He stumbles forward, eyes glazed as if hypnotized, landing with a hard thump onto his knees behind her. His hands fly to cup her ass, kneading hers like she had before. Reciprocity, she thinks, as pleasure starts to rake through her body at the sensuous contact.

“You’re-,” Cloud starts, practically choking as he swallows hard. “You’re amazing. Uh, an amazing friend.”

Oh, who gave a _shit_ about any of that. “Just fuck me already,” she pleads, her heart pounding, her brain melting down every second he’s not inside her. 

As though her voice had whipped him into motion, he lines himself up, the hot tip of his cock smearing against her clit, and she could have not given a single fuck what the hell they were to one another when he pushes inside. All she knows is that the cry of pleasure that he pushes out from her is neither controlled nor dignified.

“Oh shit. Oh _shit_ ,” Cloud breathes against her back, tucked forward as he grinds himself to the hilt, his hands on her flanks, mounting her like a beast just the way she asked. He’s on just the right side of almost too big, stretching her deliciously, and she moans again when she looks down and sees his heavy balls hanging from where they’re joined. But after he thrust fully inside her, he had yet to move.

“Come on,” Tifa coaxes, pushing her hips back against him, giving him the clear greenlight. “You said you’d fuck me.”

“Just, okay,” Cloud grunts out. “I will, just...fuck, Tifa. Give me a second.”

Mercifully, he finally pulls back, then hammers home in one sharp thrust, and she can’t hold back her chirp of pure delight. He does it again. Then again, and again, his cock fucking into her hard, their hips smacking, their voices echoing one another as they gasp and moan.

It’s marvelous. It’s heavenly. It’s _glorious_ , and she doesn’t want it to fucking end when he pinches at her hips and pounds and pounds and pounds, sending shockwave after shockwave jolting through her. He’s fully getting into it now, into rutting her, dragging his lips up to her shoulder, then her ear. His teeth nip and run along the exposed skin he finds along the hot trail he makes.

He growls in her ear. “Enough for you?”

She groans when he spears her again just right. She tells him, “ _Faster._ ”

The noise he makes is positively feral when his teeth land on her shoulder and sink into her skin. The stab of pain prickles while at the same time, he picks up his pace, slamming into her rough and hard, and she’s sure the stars above can hear the cry that breaks from her. He’s left his mark on her, and it makes her wild.

“Touch me!” she demands.

But instead she gasps when he lets go of her shoulder and she feels his hand shove her down until her face is in the grass.

“ _No,_ ” he tells her.

“Wha-”

He thrusts hard, aborting her question. He says, “You asked me to fuck you like an animal, so you’re going to come like this, or not at all.”

“Oh, _Gaia_ ,” Tifa moans into the dirt, so turned on she can’t even think much less protest the savage way he humps her now, and to her amazement she can feel the spark of her orgasm like a wildfire catching in her core. It’s even more intense when his hips begin to stutter and stall, like he can’t help himself.

“Tifa, I’m, I’m close…” he starts, brokenly. “You’re so...I’m about to…I _can’t._ ”

“Inside me,” she barks out, thrusting her hips back against his. She’s so close.

“Tifa!”

“Asked you-, asked to fuck me raw like an animal,” she says, gasping due to his uneven thrusts. “Means you better finish inside me like one!”

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna, Tee...I’m gonna!” he grunts out, and with jackhammers, she feels his warmth exploding inside her, so much and so fast that it instantly begins to leak from where they’re joined. The unbelievable sensation, and the thought that her best friend just came inside her, sends her sailing over the edge, his pounding inside her still in full force as he empties himself. She throbs and spasms, throbs and spasms, until bliss begins to seep into her muscles, and sensation starts to trickle back into her awareness.

The first thing she notices is the sharp pain in her shoulder where he had bit her hard enough to draw blood. She swipes her fingers through it and looks at the smear on her fingertips. He really did leave a mark. Shit, how was she going to explain this to the rest of the group?

“Sorry,” she hears Cloud say, and she glances back to see his worried look at the sight of her blood. He’s still buried balls deep inside her, and doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave.

“I liked it,” she assures him. She really fucking did, even if her knees and elbows were a little scraped, too. They both groan when he pulls out, their mixture from her dripping into the grass. He stands up first, then offers his hand to help her up. She takes it, shivering when the breeze brushes along her center, knowing that the way their fluids continue to leak out and down her thighs can’t be helped.

When she stands, she finds Cloud with a pensive look across his face. She knows that look. 

“We’re...still friends, right?” he asks. She notes that his cock has barely softened, even when subjected to the same cool breeze.

“Best friends,” she says. 

Cloud looks to the ground, then to where his come is staining her thighs, then back up to her eyes. Then does it again, sweeping down and up.

She smiles. “You know, Cloud...words aren’t the only way-”

“To tell someone what I’m thinking,” he finishes. He holds out his hand to her. 

When she takes it, he turns around, heading for the airship. “Somewhere a little more comfortable this time?” he says.

She grins from ear to ear, her heart racing again with anticipation. She couldn’t have asked for a better friend in all the world.

* * *

Later that night, when they’re lying together fully nude in the Highwind’s chocobo stable like a couple of normal friends do, Tifa turns on her side toward Cloud, propping herself up by her elbow. After picking out a strand of hay digging into her side, she asks him, “So where did you hear about the barrier materia thing?”

He makes a face, sighing. “Zack.”

Tifa snorts, her laughter subdued out of respect for the dead. “And you believed him?”

“Obviously not anymore.”

She flicks the straw of hay at him. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Better not.”

Her smile fades when another, more urgent question breaches her mind. “What are we going to tell the others, though?”

His brow wrinkles in thought. “What’s there to tell?”

She’s taken off guard by a stab of disappointment, and slumps onto her back again. “Oh.”

This time, he turns over, propped on his elbow, and mirroring her pose from before. “I mean, it’s none of our business how they spend their last hours alive, so why should it be any of their business what we do with ours?”

That mollifies her, as she supposes that’s true. “Hey, it’s not dawn yet, is it?”

His brow quirks up at her question. “I don’t think so. Why?”

With a wry smirk, she decides not to tell her best friend with words, but by pushing him back and sliding over his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I went a bit less over the top with this than I initially planned but I hope that this was funny and enjoyable all the same. Thanks for reading!


End file.
